Your love is all I need
by twilightluver216
Summary: Bella is raped. She must learn to deal with it with the help of Edward. How will they move on? Different than other rape stories. Only going to be a few chapters long. Story is better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I'm gonna try to make this story a little different from others I've read... I know a lot of people say that and who knows if it will really be true but I'm gonna try. I don't expect this story to be long at all, so far I'm thinking maybe 3 chapters. This is my first real multi-chapter fic (I have another one but its really a bunch of one-shots that go together) so if it sucks then I'm sorry. So here we go! **

**Also I don't own Twilight (although I do own almost every single Twilight merchandise from Hot Topic!)**

Bella POV

It is just another normal day. Edward is unfortunately hunting this weekend and even though it has only been a few hours since he left I already miss him terribly. Charlie is fishing with Billy just like he does pretty much every weekend. Sometimes it gets boring here. I eat, clean, read, do homework, or on occasion watch TV, and don't get me wrong I usually like being alone, but it gets kinda lonely sometimes.

I was working on an essay that is due in a few weeks when the doorbell rang. Who would want to stop by here? I ran down to get the door and found Jessica and Mike standing there.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Oh we just felt like coming by." Mike said.

"Yeah, I feel like we never hang out together. Can we come in?" Jessica added.

"Um. Sure come on in. I'm actually here by myself today because my dad is fishing with his friend and Edward is camping with his family. You guys saved me from what was beginning to be a very boring day."

They came inside and both sat down on the couch. I went into the kitchen to grab myself a drink and asked if they wanted one too. They politely declined. I heard them whispering to each other when I came walking back into the room, as soon as they saw me they immediately stopped talking and just stared. I set the glass down on the table next to the couch and looked over at them. I could see slight look of hatred in Jessica's eyes and Mike looked, maybe a mix of lust and greed. It was freaking me out a bit.

"Why are you guys staring at me like that?"

"You just think your whole life is so damn perfect, but guess what it isn't, and you don't always get what you want. But me and Mike, well, we do." Jessica said in a clipped voice.

"What? What are you talking about?" I replied.

"Now, Mike." Jessica said not looking at him but continuing to stare at me.

The way she looked at me had changed now. Her expression was almost happy except for the hate in her eyes.

Mike got up off of the couch and walked over to where I was standing a few feet away. I saw him reach forward and grab both of my wrists. He leaned in and kissed my lips forcefully. I tried to force him away but he pushed my wrists back into my sides.

"What the hell, Mike?" I mumbled against his lips.

"Shut up!" Jessica said from behind me, I hadn't realized she had moved off the couch.

I felt her hands on the collar of my shirt and then felt as she yanked the buttons on my shirt open while Mike continued kissing me. Confusion and then fear rushed through me as I realized why she was doing this. Oh no. No no no this can't be happening. Not now, not here, not with them! I felt one wrist let go to get the sleeve of my shirt off and then it was repeated with the other, my bra had somehow been removed at the same time. Jessica's grip replaced Mike's as he began to feel me up. I tried to wrestle out of her grasp but she was much stronger than she looked.

I was pushed from behind after a few minutes and Mike moved out of the way. I toppled onto the couch chest first and had my hands behind my back much like how you see when criminals are getting handcuffs put on while being bent over a cop car. I heard a zipper and then the rustling of jeans falling to the ground followed by the sound of another fabric being moved. I felt sets of hands flip me over onto my back. Mike quickly sat on my stomach with his knees on my arms to keep me from moving. He was fully naked now. Panic really set in and I began screaming.

"Help me! Please! Someone HELP ME!"

My yelling was cut off by Mike's cock in my mouth. I gagged and he continued to pump in and out of my mouth. His groan of pleasure disgusted me. I felt Jessica's hands at my waist and I attempted to kick her. I felt a sharp slap against my right cheek.

"Bitch! Stop trying to fight us. We are stronger than you and this is going to happen, so just give up now!" Jessica screamed in my face.

My body relaxed as I came to the realization that she was right. There was no use fighting, maybe if I gave up they would go easier on me anyways. Jessica's hands returned to the button on my jeans and she undid them and pulled them off. Mike stopped pumping into my mouth and worked his way down my body till his legs held my own and he rested between them. My underwear was still on and was the only thing separating us.

"Oh these are sexy." Mike said fingering my black lace undies before ripping them at the sides and pulling them off.

"Do you know how long I've wanted this? I wanted you from that first day at school. And now I can finally have you. Thank you, Jessica."

Wait... what?

"Yeah your welcome, whatever, just make sure you make her cry. She doesn't deserve pleasure. She doesn't deserve Edward. She stole him from me just like he stole her from you." She sneered.

Wow. Suddenly I got it. Jessica had planned all this out to get me back for "stealing her man". Mike of course went along with it because he hated Edward and, from what Edward has said, he wanted me.

"No problem Jess."

I felt Mike's hand lining himself up with my opening. I tried to mentally prepare myself for the pain I knew was coming, because aside from being a virgin I was also not aroused, making it even more difficult. A revolting grunt came from Mike as he trust in and tore through my virginity. I gasped and let out a squeaking sound from trying not to scream at the immense pain. My mental preparing did nothing to help me, this hurt so much it was unreal and tears sprung from behind my clenched eyes.

After what must have been maybe a second, it felt like a year to me though, he pulled out and slammed back in setting a constant, hard rhythm. I managed to open my eyes and saw Jessica standing off to the side with her arms crossed against her chest and a smug smile on her face, she was enjoying this. I looked over to Mike and saw him smiling.

"Oh damn you are tight! Were you a virgin or something?" Mike said between thrusts.

I nodded my head. He had taken what was supposed to be Edward's. A strangled sob rumbled through me.

"Well would you look at that. What is Edward not enough of a man? Or, oh wait, was he planning on waiting until marriage?" He mocked with a laugh.

I closed my eyes again and tried to think about anything except the pain I felt now and what was causing that pain with no luck. What would Edward think now? Would he dump me? The thought left as soon as it came, of course Edward wouldn't leave me, he cares about me and would do everything possible to help me through this I am sure of it. How long would that take? How long till I was myself again? And how would I tell him in the first place? This was a tougher question. I knew he'd have to hear it from me though. I figure Alice probably saw this happening once they made the decision but she can't tell Edward. I tried to make a distinct choice to tell Edward myself so that she would see a vision of me and keep the knowledge to herself. Even through all this thinking I was still painfully aware of what was happening and tears continued to spill down my cheeks. Trying to get my mind off of the present did seem to speed time up a little bit because after what, thankfully, didn't seem like a long time I heard Mike let out a long moan and felt warmth spread through me where we were connected.

He slipped out of me and went over to where he left his jeans and other clothes and proceeded to put them on. I just laid there on the couch still in shock.

"Good job. She was crying like a baby." Jessica said in a low tone of voice to Mike.

"It was my pleasure." Mike replied with a smile.

"Listen bitch, if you tell anyone what happened today or who did it we will come back an hurt you so badly you will beg for death." Jessica said.

I listened to the sound of their footsteps fading away and finally the sound of the door opening and closing. I laid there for a few more minutes before slowly trying to sit up. Pain shot through my legs and stomach. I got up and walked over to where my shirt was laying on the floor, picking up what was left of my underwear and my jeans on my way. When I looked at the couch there was a small dark stain on the black couch. I'll just have to clean that up later. I walked up the stairs to set the clothes in my room before going to the bathroom and starting a shower. I suddenly felt very disgusted and dirty.

**Wow. Okay so that's it for right now. I will probably update tomorrow. Please please PLEASE review! I need to know what you thought! I don't care if you hated it, just leave a review with some constructive criticism and I will be happy. And if you loved it then you can tell me that too because it helps to know that my story isn't complete crap. : ) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here is chapter two! I want to make sure you know the time line for this story, the rape takes place right after Edward is back from New Moon, so I would say this takes place in maybe the last few weeks of school for them in the beginning of June. **

**Also I am writing this story according to how I think Bella really would react, not just based on how a normal victim would react. I could be completely wrong in writing all of this and I could get a person yelling at me for not making Bella react in a realistic way but I feel like Bella is a pretty strong character and I think she would handle this is a mature way and try to think it through rationally. With that said please enjoy this chapter!**

**I don't own Twilight but I do own a new Bella bookmark. :D**

Alice POV

I had just taken down a rather large deer when I was hit with a vision. Bella being kissed by Mike Newton, being shoved onto a couch by Jessica Stanley, Bella crying with Mike on top of her. Oh no. Not my Bella, my sister. A tearless sob flowed through me. Judging from the light outside in my vision it was happening in maybe a few minutes and we're an hour away. There is no time to save her. Damn it what good are these visions if I can't do anything about it! I should tell Edward, but then again maybe Bella will want to tell him herself, I'll just finish my hunt and take that time to think about it some more.

As I finished taking down an elk I was hit with another vision or more like a series of several visions all of Bella trying to tell Edward what had happened today. I would try to keep my visions and thoughts a secret from him just until Bella can tell him. But we need to get home as soon as possible.

I ran back to where Edward was hunting a few miles away from where I had been.

"Edward I think we should head back early."

"Why is something wrong with Bella?" He asked sounding worried.

"Well just, you know, she misses you a lot when you go hunting and I think we are pretty much done so we should get back." I tried to lie. From the look on his face he didn't buy it, but he also didn't refuse.

Bella POV

I got in the shower carefully. The water was almost hot enough to burn my skin but not quite. My skin felt like I had just rolled around in mud but when I looked at my skin it was spotless. I felt gross. I grabbed my body wash and a loofah and started scrubbing my skin all over, concentrating on the area between my legs and my chest the most. I was incredibly sore down there so I couldn't press too hard but I felt disgusting and I needed to get clean so I worked through the pain that reminded me even more of what just happened.

My mind wandered as I cleaned. I started thinking about the things that I should be thinking about now. I have been on birth control since I was 16 for my cramps so I should be fine if Mike didn't use protection, although I did have the cold last week and I took those antibiotics... well we will worry about that if a problem arises. I know that I need Carlisle check me no matter how much I wish he didn't, I need to make sure I don't have an STD and check to see if he hurt me... internally. I am really not looking forward to that. And finally I need to figure out a way to tell Edward and soon since he should be home tomorrow afternoon. Maybe I should just cut out all the fancy talk and just say it, like ripping off a band-aid, because I don't know if I could handle reliving that right now. I guess that would just be best to do. I wish I didn't have to tell him because I know that this will kill him to hear, for him to know that this happened to me and he wasn't there to stop it.

I came out of my thoughts and realized I had scrubbed my skin till it bleed in most areas. Oops. Somehow I still felt dirty though. I sighed and turned off the water, taking the towel and patting my sore skin dry. After I had changed into the sweats I had brought in I glanced at the clock and realized I had been in there for well over an hour.

When I entered my room, to my surprise, I saw Edward sitting on my bed.

"Hey. What are you doing home so early? I thought you weren't going to be done until tomorrow afternoon."

"Well I was pretty much full and so I figured I might as well come back early. I missed you so much." He said with a smile.

He walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. I flinched at the contact. Why was I flinching? It's Edward, the love of my life, my... _fiance._

"Is something wrong, love?"

"No." I lied unconvincingly. The look on his face told me he didn't buy it.

"Well... I, I think you need to know something." I said.

Oh god, I really didn't want to tell him now! I was planning on having the rest of today and then up until tomorrow afternoon to figure out exactly what to tell him! Oh well it needs to be done and I just need to get it over with, again its just like ripping off a band-aid, a really huge band-aid. Edward was waiting expectantly yet patiently as I thought of what to say.

"Okay so today Jessica and Mike came over. I let them in because we haven't hung out much lately and I did consider them my friends. I was also really bored since you were gone and so was Charlie. And so I thought nothing of it, letting them in."

I teared up a little bit when I talked about them being my friends. They aren't really my friends. Okay now I am babbling too much, none of this is important, I guess I am just avoiding it. Tears began streaming down my face as I faced the facts and prepared to tell him.

"Bella! What's wrong?" Edward asked, shocked by my sudden tears.

Oh man, here it goes. I could feel the words almost caught in my throat.

"Edward, they raped me." I was shocked at how strong my voice sounded. It was low but it was sturdy. I expected it to be weak and shaking but it wasn't even as the tears fell in a constant stream.

Edward looked murderous. If he were human he would have been red as a tomato.

"They... did WHAT? They _raped _you! Oh they are going to pay, I am going to wring their necks! Don't you worry about them anymore." He yelled.

"Edward, wait. You can't do that. What about the treaty? I won't let you get killed because of them." I had never seen him so angry before. He needed to calm down.

He stood up and walked around my room and a pace that was slightly faster than a human. His face was distraught and he had one hand running through his hair while the other was pinching the bridge of his nose. I wished there was some way I could comfort him. Suddenly he turned towards me, a shocked expression on his face.

"Oh my God, Bella. I'm so sorry! I was so angry I didn't think about how you must be feeling right now. I know your not okay right now, but how _are_ you feeling?" His words were so filled with worry and love for me that a sob broke through my lips. The floodgates opened again and I cried harder than before. Maybe I hadn't truly realized the emotional stress this day had put on me today, but I suddenly couldn't seem to control myself.

"Edward. I... I just need you to be here right now. I need... you to tell me everything will get better. Will you just hold me right now? _Please."_

"Of course. Come over here."

I crawled over to where he was now laying on my bed and curled up next to him. My head rested on his chest while my hand was clenching the shirt material over where his heart would be. My tears fell and fell until finally I was too exhausted and I fell into unconsciousness.

**Okay so Edward knows now. This was hard to write because unlike last chapter I didn't know what I was going to write going into this. Tell me what you think of this. Also I know that the whole thing with the victims always feeling dirty is used quite a lot but that is one thing that I do think is a very likely feeling and I would definitely understand that so I chose for Bella to feel that way too. And I know I promised one of my reviewers that I would tell you if Bella was pregnant in this chapter but I decided it was better to save that for next chapter when they go see Carlisle. **

**I said this story was going to be short so I think next chapter will be the last chapter followed by an epilogue unless I get reviewers asking me to make it longer.**

**Pleeeeaaasssseeee review! (Thank you to those that already have and also those of you that have added my story to your favorites or story alerted it :D)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey you guys! Sorry it took me so long to update... I had my first ever concert on Tuesday (Adam Lambert) and then I was worried about trying to get these other concert tickets for Joan Jett and I just haven't been writing at all but I haven't made you wait too long.**

**So in this chapter we have Bella's examination by Carlisle. We find out if Bella is pregnant too! So meet you at the bottom. :)**

Edward POV

I watched as Bella crawled over to me and laid down on my chest. My poor Bella. I should have been able to prevent this! If I just hadn't gone hunting this weekend, just waited one more week, then this wouldn't have happened to her. How could those... things, they didn't deserve to be called human... do this to my Bella.

I should go kill those two. If Bella hadn't told me to calm down last night they both would be dead right now.

She began to talk about 3 hours after falling asleep.

"Mike... no... Jessica... stop. No. Edward's... not yours. No. No!" She mumbled, slowly getting more agitated.

I brought my hands up, one holding her closer to me and the other gently stroking her hair. This seemed to calm her down a little bit.

"Edward." She whispered, even in her dreams she could feel my presence.

She slowly returned to a quiet, peaceful sleep.

Bella POV

I woke up in Edward's arms. I felt very comforted. I was relieved that Edward knew now.

"Hey." I said sleepily.

"Hey." He responded with a smile.

"So what do we do now?"

"Well I think we should visit Carlisle."

"I guess."

He took out his phone and started talking to Carlisle. I listened as he told him that I had been... raped, it was hard to think that word... and ask if he could examine me.

"Bella, would you rather have him examine you at the hospital or at our house?" He questioned.

I couldn't go to the hospital. Its a small town and word would get out instantly.

"Your house, please."

He told Carlisle, said a few more words and then hung up.

"Carlisle said he just has to grab a few things from the hospital and then he will be at the house. We should leave soon. But Bella, you need to know I will _always _be there for you. I love you so much. I'm sorry that this happened to you. I should have been here to stop it. I should have waited another weekend to hunt. I have failed you again and I will do everything in my power to help you." He said with sincerity. "Why don't you get dressed and I'll go make something for you to eat and we can head over there?"

"Its not your fault Edward, and yeah that sounds fine."

He left the room and I walked into the bathroom. I looked up at my reflection and saw a large purple bruise covering the right side of my face from where Jessica had slapped me. There were also lighter bruises on both sides of my arms and covering my chest from what I could see with my tank top on. I ignored the ones on my arms and chest and tried to apply what little foundation I had to the bruise on my cheek. After covering it the best that I could I brushed through my hair and walked back to my room to put a plain shirt and sweat pants on and walked downstairs to where Edward had some scrambled eggs waiting for me.

"Thank you."

"Its no problem." He said with a small smile. "So you ready to go over to the house?"

"Yeah, I might as well get it over with." I said with displeasure.

"You know I will stay there right next to you the whole time and hold your hand if you need me to. I will do anything to make this easier for you." He said with sincerity.

"Thank you. I would like that."

"Okay lets get going then."

Edward drove me out to their house and when I walked through the door I was assaulted with a hug from Alice. I tentatively hugged her back.

"I'm so _so_ sorry Bella! I saw it in a vision but we were too far away to be able to stop it. And I just... I'm sorry." She said as her voice shook, if she could cry I knew she would be.

"Its okay Alice. Its not your fault it happened." I said in a shy voice once she let me out of the hug.

"Alright Alice, Carlisle's waiting for us upstairs." Edward said.

"Okay fine, I'll let you guys go, but Bella, just know if you ever need to talk I'll be here for you I promise."

"Thanks."

We turned and walked up the stairs and Edward lead me in to an unfamiliar room. There was a hospital gurney and a few shelves with medicine on them. Why would they have all this in here? Its not like any of them would ever need any of this stuff. Could this all just be for me?

"Why is this all here?" I asked.

"Oh Carlisle just likes having this set up here in case he ever needs to treat someone here if they can't make it all the way to the hospital." Edward replied.

A moment later Carlisle walked into the room.

"Hello Bella. I'm sorry for what has happened. Why don't we just get this over with for you. I need you to take off all of your clothes and put this gown on, then lay down on the gurney please. Edward and I will step out for a moment."

They exited and I slowly took off my clothes and put on the gown, realizing how sore I really was down there while I took off my pants. I climbed onto the gurney and then called them back in.

"I'm just going to set this sheet over your legs and waist okay Bella. And now do you want Edward to stay in here for the examination?"

"Yes please." I responded and reached for Edward's hand.

He looked at our hands and then gave me a small, sad smile. I needed him to be able to get through this. He was my rock.

"Okay Bella would you please lift your legs and place them on the table so that your knees are bent?"

I complied and he pulled the sheet up so that it only covered over my knees. I was suddenly very exposed as I felt the cold air hit my skin.

"Alright I know this will be very uncomfortable for you and I will try to go as quick as possible."

Carlisle looked over at Edward for a moment and then began his exam. As soon as I felt his hand touch me I tensed up and squeezed Edward's hand harder than before. As it continued I began to cry. I held Edward's hand to my chest and buried my chin into my neck so that his hand was held against my face too. Edward stood there and tried to comfort me by running his free hand through my hair, which kept me from breaking into sobs. A couple of minutes later Carlisle flipped the sheet back over and said he would give us a second to be together before he finished the rest of the tests. I sat up and curled my knees into my chest and leaned against Edward. He wrapped his arms around my shaking body and just held me. I don't know how long we stayed there before Carlisle came back. He quickly took a blood test and said he would be back again in about 10 minutes with all the results.

"Edward I'm scared."

"Its okay Bella. I'll be here for you no matter what the results are, I promise." He assured me.

A little while later Carlisle came in to tell us the results.

"Well Bella, during the physical exam I noticed some slight vaginal tearing. That should heal in about a month. And also all the STD tests came back negative."

Carlisle looked over at Edward and I could tell they were having a conversation. Edward suddenly collapsed next to the gurney and held onto my hand. He looked utterly defeated.

"What is it Carlisle?"

"Well Bella, the pregnancy test came back positive." He said solemnly.

I am pregnant.

I am pregnant.

There is a child growing inside me.

It just didn't make sense in my head. How could I be a mother, I'm only 18. The... incident... was the only time I've ever had sex. How could I be pregnant? It seemed impossible. I had accepted the fact that I would never had kids once I knew that I couldn't have children with Edward. I just couldn't wrap my head around the idea.

"You have options, you can choose to terminate the pregnancy if you'd like." He added.

Through the shock I suddenly felt very protective. Terminate the pregnancy? Kill my baby? That was ridiculous! I don't care how he or she was conceived, its not their fault! I don't care how young I may be! It was hard to describe the feeling but I suddenly knew that I had to have this child.

"No. I'm going to have this child. I don't know why but I need to."

Edward's head came up when he heard my words.

"You're sure? You want to have this baby?" He said.

"Yes. I want to keep it. Do you want to keep it? Do you want to have this child?" I asked suddenly unsure of his reaction.

"I am behind whatever decision you make. If you want to keep this child and raise it as our own then that's what we'll do. I may not like that this child is formed from something awful but I will love it like it is my own."

I smiled. I was having a baby, something I never imagined myself doing since I met Edward. While I was still in shock that this was the case I also felt a wave of happiness come over me. I didn't know I wanted to be a mother before but now that I was going to be it felt right.

**Okay so this chapter was longer than the others so be happy. Lol jk. But this chapter has a lot more dialogue than the other two I feel. Also I just wanted to address a few things. One, I am pretty sure you wouldn't be able to tell if she was pregnant after its only been around 24 hours but for the sake of this story I am saying that it is possible okay :). And two, I know one of you begged me to not have her be pregnant but I have a plan and I think you will like it.**

**So I think there will be two more chapters, one real chapter and then a epilogue. And I think you will really like this idea I have planned for next chapter, like I said.**

**Please tell me your comments and leave a review! Reviews are love! Also I had a friend read my story and give me her opinion and she said that it was a little rushed and that it didn't seem like Bella was raped. Please tell me in a review if you agree. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah I haven't updated sorry I just didn't have that writing flow going through me. It also doesn't help any if I don't have any motivation to write and I only got like one review last chapter. Anyways this is the last chapter but I am going to write an epilogue after this. Its not long but this was all I felt had to be said.**

Bella's POV

After the exam we got back into Edward's car and drove back to my house. I saw that my father's police cruiser was in the driveway.

"You know that you need to tell him right? Especially now that you are having a child, he is going to know eventually." Edward said as he pulled in.

Oh I hadn't even thought about that, having to tell Charlie. I know I wouldn't be able to do this by myself and Edward was right he had to find out sooner or later. Great another talk about something I just wanted to forget.

Edward stepped out of the car and opened my door.

"Alright, let's just tell him now. I need you there to help me."

He nodded and we headed inside.

"Hey Bella. Edward." Charlie greeted us when he saw us walk into the living room.

"Charlie, we need to talk to you. Why don't we go sit down at the table." Edward said smoothly.

We all walked over to the table and sat down. I looked over at Edward and then at Charlie.

"You're pregnant, aren't you!" Charlie nearly yelled.

My expression must have given me away as I saw the look in his eyes, a look of disappointment, and had to look down. I couldn't look at him, it was too hard. A moment passed.

"I knew it! How dare you impregnate my daughter!" Charlie exploded.

I looked up once I heard his yelling and saw Charlie turning bright red, his hands clenched in fists. How could he be mad at Edward? He did nothing wrong!

"Dad! It's not Edward's fault!" I yelled back.

"It's not yours either Bella." Edward replied intensely.

Charlie suddenly looked confused.

"What do you mean its not his fault? And what do you mean its not Bella's? It is obviously both your faults!" Charlie continued yelling.

I can't do this. I can't take this. This is all too much. I can't tell him what happened, if he reacts like this to just the pregnancy... I burst into tears and felt Edward's cold arms wrap around me. I buried my face into his shoulder while he comforted me.

"Sir, its not either of our faults because... because Bella has been raped."

Silence filled the air except for my strangled sobs. I turned myself around so that I was sitting sideways on Edward's lap and looked over at Charlie, moving so I was holding on to Edward's neck. To say Charlie looked devastated would be an understatement. He looked utterly crushed.

"My Bella..." He whispered then he turned to look at Edward. "Do we know who did it?"

Tears continued to flow from my eyes.

"A boy from Bella's school, along with the assistance of a girl. Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton. Now if you'll excuse us I think Bella has taken all she can handle for today."

Edward picked me from his lap and carried me bridal style into my room where he sat down on the bed with me still in his arms. I continued to cry into his shirt until finally I could control myself.

"I don't want to have to tell anyone else Edward." I said.

"Shh. Its okay we don't have to." He comforted me.

"I think we should try to plan a wedding soon, before I start showing."

"You want to get married?" He asked some what shocked.

"Well yes. I know it will happen eventually, I mean I could never love anyone more than I love you. And it seems like the right thing to do since we will be raising a child."

"Okay then. I'm sure Alice can work something out. Did you have a date in mind?"

I laughed at that. "I'm sure Alice can work something out, in fact she probably already has everything picked out. And I was thinking August 13th?"

"Two and a half months from now. You might be showing just a little bit but I'm guessing as long as the dress isn't too tight we could hide it."

"Okay." I leaned up and kissed his jaw. I was sure Alice was already planning everything.

Mike's POV

The party I had brought Jess to was great and the alcohol there was ever better. But the party was over now and I was dragging a near passed out Jessica into the passenger seat of my car.

"Come on time for me to drive you home."

"Home? What's that?" She slurred. Man she was wasted.

I got on the road and started driving when it started to rain. Everything was fine until suddenly the car started sliding, fast. I tried to gain control of the wheel but I couldn't react fast enough. I accidentally pressed on the gas petal while trying to control the car and suddenly we were headed at about 80 miles and hour straight towards a tree.

That was the last thing I saw.

Policeman's POV

I was driving around looking for anything unusual when I saw a car that had crashed into a tree. I quickly pulled over and ran to the car. When I looked in I saw two white teenagers, one female and the other male. There was a bottle of beer in the cup holder between the seats.

I tried to get a response from either of them and when they didn't respond I checked both their pulses.

Damn. Two more young teens lost to drunk driving.

**Okay there you go! Bella told Charlie, well Edward told Charlie, Bella and Edward are getting married, and poor Jessica and Mike died because they were drinking and driving (we aren't too sad about though are we). As always let me know what you guys think! Next chapter is the Epilouge so this story is coming to an end. Till next time. =)**


	5. Epilogue

**Okay so it has been like 2 months since I last updated, I'm sorry, I just didn't have any urge to write and sometimes you need that urge. I still don't really want to write now but its the closest I've felt to wanting to write so I will.**

**Enjoy the epilogue.**

Two and a half months later

Today is my wedding day. Wow. I can't believe this all happened so fast, one day I was living my life happily with Edward, going to school and home and that's about it, then everything changed and I ended up becoming pregnant, and now here I am sitting in the Cullen's bathroom with Alice finishing up with my hair, getting ready to walk down the aisle to marry Edward. And in another short seven months we would be parents.

"Alice? Do you think we made all the right decisions? You know with the wedding and keeping the baby?"

"Well I know marrying Edward is a great decision because I've known you were going to marry him practically since the day you two met. As far as keeping the baby, I know you wouldn't be able to give this kid up and I have great confidence that you will be an amazing mother, just like I will be an amazing aunt," She gave me a knowing smirk and then laughed.

I smiled and thought back on everything that has been going on these last two months. Its been a crazy ride with all the very last minute planning with Alice, trying to find a restaurant for the food for our human guests, inviting all of our guests, getting the dress. It was hectic and most of the time I hated doing it but it was worth it now. I had seen the downstairs area and it was beautiful, there were pink and yellow flowers covering almost the whole room.

My mom walked in through the door.

"Oh my God, Honey! You look so beautiful! Alice, you did an amazing job with the hair! Where did you learn to do this?" She gushed.

"Oh well I'm very good with my hands so it wasn't too hard," Alice replied.

"Bella, I can't believe your getting married!" She teared up as she said this.

Seeing her tear up brought be back two days earlier.

_Flashback_

My mom had just drove over to Charlie's house after getting her rental car at the airport. I ran down and greeted her with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. It had been a while since I had last seen her.

"Why don't you stay for dinner, mom?" I offered.

"Are you sure, baby? I don't want to put you out."

"Nonsense, you should stay," Charlie said walking in.

"Well alright then, if you insist," Mom replied.

We ate dinner with the casual small talk here and there. When we were finished eating I went to go do the dishes when Charlie told me that he would take care of it.

"Really?" I asked, unsure if he meant it.

"Yeah. I need to talk to your mom in private anyways, why don't you just go up to your room?"

"Uhh, sure I guess," I said confused as too why they needed to talk.

I went up to my room and picked up my book. After I had read about 20 pages there was a knock on my door.

"Bella, can I come in?"

My mom's voice sounded as if she had been crying. I let her in and when she turned around I noticed there were tears streaming down her face.

"Mom what's wrong?"

"Oh Bella, my poor sweet Bella! Why didn't you tell me?"

I knew immediately that Charlie had told her about what happened. I wanted to be mad at him for not telling me he was going to tell her but I couldn't, it was probably better that he didn't say anything about it and he had also taken the burden off of me of telling her eventually, after all it wasn't like she wouldn't ever find out, no matter how much I wish she could stay in the dark about this. Soon I was crying with her.

"Mom, I didn't want you to find out this soon."

"But Bella I need to know stuff like this." She pleaded. I started crying even more.

"Mom, I can barely admit it to myself! How was I supposed to tell you?"

"I'm sorry, hunny, I get it. I'm so so sorry that this happened," She said lovingly and pulled me in for a hug. Suddenly a wave of nausea over came me.

"Excuse me!" I said as I ran off into the bathroom.

I immediately ran to the bathroom and emptied my stomach into the toilet. My mom came running in shocked. Realization spread across her face. And she started crying again.

"Dad didn't tell you I was pregnant, did he?"

She placed her hand over her mouth to cover her sobs and shook her head no.

"It's that one boy's isn't it? He got you pregnant?" She said when she could finally talk.

"Yeah, Mike did. We're going to keep the baby, but don't think that's the only reason I'm am marrying Edward. I was going to marry Edward anyways, maybe not so soon, but in the future," I didn't want my mom to think there was any other reason I was marrying Edward besides love because of how she thinks of marriage.

"Oh my God, my little baby is having a baby," She whispered in disbelief.

"Well think about it this way mom, you're gonna be a grandma!" I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Hey! I'm too young to be a grandma!" She laughed through her tears.

_Flashback ends_

Everyone was downstairs now prepared and waiting for me to walk down the aisle.

"Okay, you have to see how you look now! I would just kill myself if you never saw how you look!" Alice said with an abnormal amount of energy even for her.

She turned me around and I gasped. I barely even recognized myself! There I stood in the white strapless dress with a flower detail under my bust pulling the waist in and the skirt with tulle over satin. My make-up done in a natural way using natural brown and pink colors to bring out my brown eyes. My hair done down in soft spiral curls falling perfectly down my back and the front pieces pulled elegantly into the back. I looked beautiful. I felt beautiful.

"Alice. Thank you so much," I gave her a hug and we walked to right before the edge of the stairs, still out of site.

"Bella, just remember we all love you and we are so proud of you for being so strong these last few months. I can't wait to really be able to call you my sister."

My dad came over next so Alice could take her spot in front of me.

"You look so beautiful today, Bella. I am so happy that I am here standing with you now," Charlie said.

That was all he said but for Charlie that was enough. He didn't need a lot of words for me to know how he really felt and it warmed my heart.

The music began and Rosalie and Alice made their way down the stairs. Then the music changed again once they had reached their places and turned into my lullaby. I turned the corner with my arm around my dad's arm and bouquet in hand and saw all the faces of my friends and family. Everyone gasped as I walked down the stairs, I had to really concentrate on not falling in the high heels and long dress, which was especially hard since I knew everyone was watching but I someone made it down without tripping even once. We continued down the aisle till finally I was in front of Edward. My dad passed my off to Edward and the real ceremony began.

We had a simple traditional ceremony, only changing the vow "till death do us part" to "for the rest of eternity" which just felt more appropriate for us. When finally we were pronounced husband and wife Edward leaned in an gave me one soft kiss on my lips and we turned to face everyone as we walked back down the aisle together.

_7 months later_

"You can do it Bella, just keep pushing," Carlisle encouraged.

"Come on, Bella! You're almost there! Just a little longer! And then it will all be worth it!" Alice was yelling at me.

"Alice, SHUT UP!" I screamed back she was getting very annoying now.

With one last push it was all over. Carlisle laid the baby down on my chest and started suctioning the baby's nose and mouth. I just had my baby girl, Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Edward leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"I'm so proud of you, Bella. Just look at our beautiful little girl," Edward said with pride and happiness.

"I know I can't believe she is really here. Hi, baby," I cooed to my child.

_One year after that_

"Are you sure you want to do this now? We can wait longer," Edward asked.

"No, I want to do this now, I'm ready and she is already a year old so she isn't breastfed anymore and I don't want to be any older," I replied back.

Today was the day I was going to finally be changed into a vampire. I was nervous that's for sure but I was ready and I knew this was what I wanted. We had talked about the timing quite a bit along with other things. I decided that the best time to be changed would be after I stopped breastfeeding Renesmee but before she got too old, I wanted to be able to remember as much of her growing up, with new vampire memory and vision, as possible. We had also discussed what we would do about Renesmee once she was older. It was agreed that when the time was right we would let her decide if she wanted to stay human or be changed. Also she would be raised knowing we were vampires and home-schooled until she was at an age that we would know she wouldn't tell our secret. It was a good plan and the whole family agreed with it so we put it into action starting today with my turning.

"Alright, this is what we agreed on. Are you ready?" Edward asked.

"As ready as I can be for this."

"I will stay by your side as much as possible, the rest of the family has offered to watch Renesmee for me. I love you, Bella," Edward said.

"I love you too, Edward."

And he leaned down and kissed my throat before finally biting me and starting the transformation.

I looked at him one last time committing the way he looked at that moment in my head before closing my eyes. The next time I would open my eyes, I would be a vampire.

**Wow so there you go! This was fun, I'm not the best at writing multi-chaptered fics that's for sure so I don't know if/ when I will write another one but you never know. Thank you to the people that have read and the 11 people who reviewed so far, I really appreciate it! Leave your last reviews and tell me if the ending was how you think it should have been.**

**Bella's wedding dress:**

.com/Product_Ball-Gown-Featuring-3D-Floral-Details-CWG322_Bridal-Gowns-Features-Most-Popular


End file.
